


冬日恋歌

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Winter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 西里斯·布莱克根本不懂什么是调情。莱姆斯只好教教他。





	冬日恋歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Romance of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158186) by [veeagainst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst). 



> 原作者：veeagainst  
> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158186  
> 授权：  
> Wow, that is such a kind thing to offer! Of course you can! 
> 
> 感谢veeagainst太太写出这么美好的作品！足以温暖我一个冬天。她是我最喜欢的犬狼写手之一，文章工整，场景漂亮，读来就是一种享受。

10:36 am

西里斯带着一个雪球走进公共休息室，雪球被施了魔法，不会融化。他径直扔向莱姆斯的脸。但他并不了解这个魔法的真正效力，所以雪球没有如预料般变成碎雪，滑下他友人的毛衣，而是结结实实地打出了黑眼圈。

 

“泥涝里（你到底），”莱姆斯抓过彼得的袖子捂住鼻子，防止脸上的血流一地，闷声闷气地质问道。“有米有老朱（有没有脑子）？”

 

“你在说什么呀，”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“我一个字都听不清。”他抬手一挥魔杖，莱姆斯的鼻梁“咔”地一声复位。“好点了吗？”

 

莱姆斯放开彼得的袖子，重新拿起西里斯粗暴打断他之前他在读的魔法史课本。“去死吧，布莱克。”

 

彼得提心吊胆地看着他的袖子，伸到西里斯面前。“弄干净呗？”

 

西里斯瞪了他们俩一眼，踱到一旁去生闷气。窗外下起鹅毛大雪。

 

10:54 am

雪球正中西里斯的后脑勺，水迹顺着他的脊椎一路流到裤腰。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他流畅地叫道，转身一顿魔龙狂舞。

 

礼堂大厅的所有人齐刷刷地看着大门旁一个空无一人的位置。

 

“那个卢平，”趁西里斯疯狂地伸手想掏出雪球，他旁边一个人评论道，“他看起来那么弱不禁风，吹口气就能倒的人，没想到臂力这么好。”

 

11:36 am

斯拉格霍恩教授举起魔杖，扫过面前冒着泡泡的蓝色魔药。“NEWTs考试只有几个月了，因此，本学期我们要学一个最难的魔药，它的名字叫——布莱克先生，你在干什么？”

 

西里斯咳了一声，故意把魔杖掉到地上，蹲下身去捡。“我只是把书递给莱姆斯，先生。”

 

斯拉格霍恩有些不安，看看西里斯，又看看莱姆斯，最后还是决定继续讲课。邻桌的莱姆斯打开了西里斯刚递过来的书。

 

“突然，在尼尔斯将军的恶咒下，俄罗斯魔法部队全军瞬移到西伯利亚野外，”那本书以一个平静、尖利的声音叙述道。斯拉格霍恩再此中断讲课，眉头皱起。这下全班都看着莱姆斯和詹姆搭档的桌子。“不幸的是，迎接他们的是有史以来最严重的暴风雪。”话音刚落，雪花和冰柱从书里喷薄而出，绝大多数都落在了莱姆斯脸上。

 

詹姆一猫腰钻到了桌子底下，斯拉格霍恩怒斥道：“说真的，这个时间，布莱克先生！”西里斯旁边的莉莉小声问：“是战争系列儿童互动魔法书？”西里斯点点头，莉莉笑了，“挺聪明。真遗憾没能打中波特。”

 

12:49 pm

西里斯在想，他这辈子究竟要打扫多少次麦格教授的办公室。他把戈德里克·格兰芬多的金色雕像放回底座，想象着家养小精灵午餐会做什么好吃的。

 

他身后的门开了。他转过身，看见莱姆斯站在门廊里，手背在背后。

 

“哦，不，”西里斯说着，后退了几步，“我不会上当的。”

 

“麦格说你可以走了，”莱姆斯说，“变形术课十分钟后开始，她让你回去上课。”他朝西里斯露出一个微笑，露出了犬牙，“我们讲和？”他伸出右手。

 

西里斯握住他伸出的手，莱姆斯摇晃了几下，并没有放手的意思，继续微笑。西里斯的心跳随之加速，他有些怀疑这是不是真的和解。他开口道：“对不起我——”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头。“别担心，过去的事就让它过去吧。”他另一只手臂环住西里斯的腰，把他拉进一个姿势尴尬的拥抱。

 

“好。”西里斯说道，他有些喘不过气。莱姆斯在他的怀里靠得太近了。“莱姆斯？”

 

“嗯？”莱姆斯轻声回应。他咬了咬下唇。“我是不是太……你想让我不要摸你吗？”

 

西里斯的脑子抛弃了他。“呃……”

 

“我不想吓到你，”莱姆斯迅速补充道，“只是我无法不注意到你一直在跟我调情。”

 

“我跟你调情？”西里斯傻乎乎地问，他很艰难地把字串成句子。“我有吗？调情？跟你？”

 

莱姆斯的回答是把一手的雪塞进西里斯的裤子里，然后转身没命似地逃跑。

 

1:26 pm

西里斯的变形课上得很不好。

 

教室的一扇窗户开着，因为西里斯给他的金刚鹦鹉变形时激动过头，差点把羽毛烧了。

 

因此，教室非常非常冷。

 

西里斯的裤子很湿。

 

1:36 pm

西里斯的裤子的情况没有丝毫好转。

 

他左边屁股蛋似乎冻在座位上了。

 

但他不能确认。因为他已经感觉不到腰部以下了。

 

1:38 pm

麦格教授又朝他发火了。“你平时不是表现很优秀吗，”她厉声责怪他，“今天怎么这么糟糕！”

 

3:36 pm

“他们应该取消保护神奇生物课。”彼得不满地抱怨道，他们正走在去围场的路上，NEWT 班要学习如何护理青春期的龙。“我快冻死了！”

 

西里斯想把他推进雪堆里弄死，但他忍住了。不禁在心底里为自己的自制力鼓掌。

 

“说不定课不会上那么久，”莱姆斯说。西里斯打定主意不去看他。“雪下这么大，我都看不清我在往哪儿走。”

 

“伊万斯真的说她希望雪打到我脸上吗？”詹姆第十次问西里斯，“你确定她不是在开玩笑？”

 

“她没有开玩笑，”西里斯咬紧牙关说，“她就是讨厌你，叉子，接受现实吧。”

 

“她不讨厌你，”莱姆斯说，他还不必要地看了西里斯一眼。“她只是在和你调情。”

 

“我觉得你，”西里斯说，“根本不懂调情这个词的意思。”

 

“哦，我懂的，”莱姆斯神秘地回复道，他踢起一脚雪，溅到西里斯袍子上。“你要还手吗？”

 

“才不会为这么小的事。”西里斯说。彼得气喘吁吁地回到他们身边，浑身都湿透了。西里斯顺手再次把他推进雪堆，然后抓住莱姆斯的胳膊把他也扔了过去。问题是，莱姆斯摔倒的时候竟然勾住了西里斯的腿，结果他们三人挥舞着冻得僵硬的四肢，摔得四脚朝天。

 

“说真的，波特，”路过的莉莉说，她和一群美丽的姑娘行色匆匆，“你连自己的朋友都不放过吗？”

 

5:15 pm

“他们居然坚持把课上完了，”詹姆说，他把魔杖对准眉毛，试图融化眉尖的雪。“混蛋。”

 

坐在西里斯一旁的莱姆斯默默发抖，冻成蓝色的手指圈着一杯热可可。西里斯过分敏感地感知到他们俩的腿一直靠在一起。

 

“我想死，”彼得愁眉苦脸地说，“我觉得我再也暖不回来了。”

 

西里斯残暴地撕开一根鸡腿。“欢迎你的加入。”

 

对面突然“噗”地一声，詹姆的右边眉毛消失了。

 

7:48 pm

“打雪仗！格兰芬多对斯莱特林！”

 

这就是战斗的号角，整个格兰芬多学院倾巢而出，一窝蜂地涌向阴暗潮湿的场地。所有人裹着冬天的袍子，戴着最厚的手套，兴高采烈地掬起一捧雪扔向敌人也扔向朋友。天空中大雪纷飞，不一会帽子就全白了。

 

西里斯半个小时都在攻击各种亲戚，詹姆一开始还跟在他身后帮忙打掩护，不一会就跑去给莉莉当人肉盾牌。彼得躲在一堵雪墙后面和某个拉文克劳姑娘接吻。西里斯在寻找莱姆斯（一面还要装作没有特意寻找莱姆斯的样子）的时候撞见了他们，赶紧在他们发现并追问他在找谁之前转身离开。

 

8:20 pm

到处都看不到莱姆斯的影子。西里斯向城堡走去，并不明白自己为什么要放弃这么漂亮的暴风雪，跟着一串湿哒哒的足迹走上楼梯、穿过走廊，一路走到格兰芬多塔楼。他向胖夫人报出口令，钻进肖像画洞口，甩干头发和衣服里的雪。动作像极了一条狗。

 

“莱姆斯？”他紧张地呼唤道，眼光扫视着房间里所有阴暗的角落以防偷袭。“你在这儿吗？”

 

没人回答。西里斯走上楼梯，推开宿舍的门。

 

莱姆斯的床边放着一双靴子，周围是两滩融化的雪水。西里斯一把掀开猩红色的床帘。

 

“哈！找到你了！”

 

“你在找我吗？”莱姆斯挑起一边眉毛，放下手中的书。

 

“我……呃……没有。”

 

“但是你找到我了。”

 

西里斯怒视他。“我没在调情。”

 

莱姆斯突然凑过来捧着他的脸，吻了他。这个吻似乎有一个世纪那么长，莱姆斯温暖的指尖抵着西里斯冰凉的脸颊，他的呼吸温暖了西里斯冻僵的嘴唇。莱姆斯抽身后退时，西里斯怔怔地望着他。

 

“你确定吗？”莱姆斯问道，他听上去呼吸急促，脸颊绯红，仿佛他才是刚刚从冰天雪地里回来的那个。

 

西里斯一个箭步上前，莱姆斯抓住他的手，说道：“等一下，先把靴子脱了。不许把雪弄到我床上。”

 

“好，脱靴子。”西里斯颤抖着说。他扯下了一只，但另一只怎么也甩不掉，他只好从床边站起来，单脚跳来跳去。莱姆斯笑了一下，也站起来，蹲下身帮他解开鞋带、脱掉靴子。西里斯把靴子扔到莱姆斯的靴子旁边，扑向莱姆斯，疯狂地亲吻他。

 

“等等！”莱姆斯对着西里斯的嘴唇说，“一秒钟，让我先把门锁了。”

 

西里斯往旁边挪了挪，翻了个身肚皮朝下。莱姆斯施完咒语，把他扳回自己身上，嘴唇重新贴上来。西里斯顺势张开双唇，莱姆斯的手从他的衬衫下摆伸进去，抚摸着他平坦的小腹。

 

一丝冰凉渗入西里斯的衬衫。莱姆斯忍不住在西里斯唇边大笑。“你知道吗，我倒是在调情。”

 

西里斯呻吟了一声。“我恨你。”

 

“哦不，你才不会。”

 

“嗯，我不会。”

 

“我就知道。”

 

“我要把衬衫脱了。”

 

“湿哒哒的，脱了吧。你的裤子也湿了吗？”

 

“不知道。”

 

“我看有点湿。”

 

“……你刚刚是不是又往我裤子里塞雪了。”

 

“哎呀不好意思嘛。”

 

西里斯从床底下拽出罪魁祸首，一桶正在融化的雪。桶里的雪只剩一半了。他抓起雪桶一股脑地倒在莱姆斯头上。“哦天哪！看你湿成什么样子了，赶紧脱下来！”

 

10:45 pm

詹姆一边坚持不懈地捶门一边对彼得说，“你敢信吗，我不过就想上来换身干衣服，他们居然把我们锁在门外？！”

 

——全文完——


End file.
